


Far from the tree

by nightimedreamer



Series: Flufftober prompts [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz getting competitive again, Chaos Ensues, Established Relationship, Flufftober 2020, Idiots in Love, Kissing while apple picking, Likely post-AWTWB, M/M, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Simon's shenanigans, apple picking, just a lil cute fluffy fic to warm my heart, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightimedreamer/pseuds/nightimedreamer
Summary: Simon and Baz go apple picking, and of course it turns into a competition. You know the drill.Flufftober day 3 — Apple picking.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Flufftober prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956919
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Far from the tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is just a little cute fic I wrote based on the prompt "Apple picking", from [this list](https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts), by subpar-selkie on Tumblr. (I know I skipped days 1 and 2, but I'll probably get to them later.)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this silliness!

**Simon**

Today, we're going apple picking. 

Penny insists this is some kind of relaxing activity. She promised to make a pie with whatever apples we bring her. Though I suspect she's just trying to keep Baz and I out of the flat long enough for a good snog session with Shepard. 

Anyway, I go along because I'm also looking forward to having some time alone with Baz. Maybe this _can_ be relaxing, after all. We've been stressing a lot lately—over school, and over little things. I can't remember the last time Baz and I got to just… _be._

(I mean, we do cuddle a lot. Everyday. There are kisses as well, and that's nice. But I guess I just miss talking to him. Being sneered at, having that infuriating eyebrow taunting me.) 

So, yeah, we're going apple picking, and I'm going to make the most of it. Have fun with Baz. I wanna hear him laugh and shoot witty remarks at me. 

And I know exactly how to get that. 

**Baz**

Simon is plotting. 

I know, that's usually his line. But the thing is: he's plotting something, right here, right now.

I'm trying to figure out what it could be—subtly sneaking glances at him, at that mischievous smirk of his. (No, this is not suspect behavior. I'm always looking at him, anyway.)

Simon, however… everything's written all over his face. 

He thinks he's so smooth, doesn't he? 

Though I don't know what kind of plot could possibly take place at an orchard. 

I'm plucking apples from the lowest branches of the trees, choosing them carefully. I prefer quality over quantity, so it's not a surprise that my basket isn't bursting with fruits yet. At least the ones I've got so far are ripe and looking perfectly red. 

Snow, on the other hand… well, he's just stuffing everything he can reach into his basket. I shake my head. 

He notices. Flashing me a grin, Simon tosses something in my direction. He misses my basket, but I catch it on the air. 

It's a mediocre looking apple. 

"What is this, Snow?" I ask, inspecting it closely. 

"Did you know," Simon starts, walking closer to me, "in Ancient Greece, throwing an apple at someone was the same as a declaration of love?" 

I snort. "I'm pretty sure that isn't true, Snow." 

He frowns, pouting slightly. "Really?" 

I feel a smirk spreading over my face. This boy is impossible. "Well, it meant _something."_ I throw the apple back to him, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. "Usually, throwing an apple was considered a ploy at seduction." 

Now, his ears go pink, and I can't help but smile fondly. 

"Anyway," Snow finds his voice again, "I wasn't trying to do any of those things. Maybe later. Now, though, we need to focus on the task at hand." He nods at my basket. "I just thought I'd give you one of my apples, so you don't fall behind." 

My eyebrows shoot up immediately. "This isn't a competition, Snow." 

The nightmare just smiles at me; widely, blindingly. I can feel my stupid heart doing backflips, like I'm a teenager in love. All over again. 

"You only say that because you're losing, darling," Snow says, turning around, swinging his full basket. 

Oh, well. 

If Snow wants a competition, then… 

**Simon**

I can practically see the moment competitiveness wins against Baz's rationality. I've known him long enough to recognise that look: the way his brow frowns in concentration, his lips settling on a straight line. (Slightly turned upwards at the corners, now. Because he loves competitions.) (Almost as much as _I_ do.) (See? We match.) 

I was plucking apples from the branches as fast as I could, but now I'm just wandering, dwelling on the sweet smell of ripe apples, letting sunlight warm my cheeks. 

Until I hear a loud thud against wood. 

I turn around to see a bunch of apples raining from a lopsided-looking tree. I'm almost sure it wasn't like that before. 

Ah, I see. Baz flashes me a smug smile, starting to pick the apples from the ground. 

"Hey!" I call out. "That's cheating! You can't just go around using vampire strength to knock the fucking trees down!" 

Baz dismisses me with a wave of his hand. "I hardly knocked it down. Besides," he gives me a pointed look, "you had a head start, my dear. It's only fair that I use my _special abilities_ to catch up." 

I huff. Now, he's got almost as many apples as me. I need to do something to keep the lead. 

I look around. Right now, we seem to be the only people around here, which is probably why Baz wasn't worried about displaying his vampire powers like that. 

_Alright, then,_ I think. Two can play this game. 

**Baz**

I can practically sense the blow coming. It's the way Snow draws his shoulders back, flexing them for a moment. He sets his basket down and takes a deep breath. 

I don't even have time to warn him about his shirt before a pair of red leather wings sprouts from his back. 

Simon never got his magic back—not fully, not like it was before. But now he's got a small deal of it. And while he still struggles with complicated spells, one thing that never fails is the summoning of his dragon parts. 

He looks over at me, wings spread out behind him in full glory, completely ignoring the fact that we're in _public._

He flexes his calves and jumps in the air. 

The force of the wind makes my hair billow around my face, and the blows send several apples plummeting down, shaking the trees' branches bare. He lands smoothly, still smiling, and starts picking them up. 

"Special abilities, huh?" Snow tosses another apple to me. "Better get going, love." 

I set my jaw in resolution. So this is how we're going to do it. Fine. 

I grab my wand. 

**"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."**

**Simon**

Now _this_ is cheating. 

I stare, mouth gaping, as Baz uses magic to make apples fall. Every single one. 

He smirks at me, sliding his wand into the sleeve of his jacket in a smooth movement. 

I'm fuming. 

I've just ruined a perfectly good shirt and my favorite jacket, and that arse just spells the apples down? That doesn't even take any effort! 

I grab yet another apple from my basket and throw it at him. This time, it means neither _I love you_ nor _let's f*ck._

Alright… yeah, maybe it means _fuck you._

The apple misses his nose by an inch, thanks to his supernatural reflexes. 

Baz just stares at me for a moment, shocked. 

"What the fuck, Snow?" He finally snaps, smugness turning to outrage. _"That's_ how you deal with losing? Jumping straight into hostility?" 

"Well, yeah!" I throw my arms up. "You cheated!" 

"I thought it was okay to use our powers," he says, blankly, staring down at me. 

"You used magic!" 

"You used your _wings!"_

"Just because you used your vampire powers first!" 

Baz takes a deep breath, probably trying to rein his competitive inner monster in. "Anyway. What matters is that I'm still winning." 

He turns around, picking up more and more apples from the ground. There are so many now, they don't fit inside his basket. 

When he crouches down to pick one more, I charge at him.

"What the—" Baz lets out an _oomph_ when I land on top of him, taking us both to the ground.

"Who's cheating now, you wanker?" I ask, pinning him down under my weight. 

"Get off of me, you numpty!" He elbows me on the ribs, forcing his shoulder up, pushing me to the side. 

I fall to the ground, and Baz spins around, pushing my shoulders down and climbing on top of me. My wings are splayed beneath me. I can't help but start laughing. 

Baz stares at me intensely for a moment. "What's so funny?" 

_"You,"_ I giggle, shoving at his shoulder. "You're so predictable, Baz." 

He glares at me, but I can see the corners of his mouth twisting. "I'm _not._ You're insufferable, Snow." 

"I know. But still." I lift my head just enough to bump my forehead against his. "You did exactly what I thought you'd do. Predictable." 

Baz rolls his eyes, but now he can't keep the amusement from his face. I start laughing again, and this time he joins me, shaking his head at the mess of apples around us. 

"Next time you want me on the ground," he says, eyes glinting, "just _ask,_ Snow. For Crowley's sake." 

I shrug. "It wouldn't be the same. I quite like it when you get competit _—mph."_

He shuts me up with a kiss, pressing me down to the grass. He pulls back a minute later, lingering just long enough to make me want more. 

"I'm going to be benevolent," Baz says, a strand of his hair tickling my nose, "and consider this mutual surrender. Okay?" 

Before he can lean in to kiss me, though, I push his shoulders back and flip us over again.

"Yeah, but what if we _don't?"_ I ask, raising both eyebrows at him. (I really don't know how to do that wicked thing he does. It always looks like I'm constipated.) 

Baz huffs out a laugh, not making much effort to move me this time. 

Instead, he lifts his head and kisses me again. "You're a menace, Simon Snow." He mumbles against my mouth. 

"Remind me again, which one of us fell in love with me?" 

"To this day, I still can't fathom _why,"_ he says, jabbing a finger at my side. 

"Aw," I do my best to look hurt, "I always thought it was my determination. Or my good looks." 

He looks up at me, laughter dying down, the amusement on his eyes being replaced by something else. Something like awe. It makes me feel like my heart is growing impossibly large against my ribcage. 

"It was everything, you know," he whispers, one of his hands sliding to the back of my neck and pulling me down. "I fell in love with all of you." 

This time, I'm breathless even before he kisses me. I can feel his smile against my mouth—and I realise this isn't much of a kiss, because I'm smiling as well. 

But it's good. It's always good. I sigh against his mouth, the smell of fresh apples enveloping us. 

All according to plan. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 😄💞  
> I'm on Tumblr as well; so if you're interested in knowing more about my writing process (or just talking to me), you can find me on [nightimedreamersworld](https://nightimedreamersworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
